The Last Dance
by DarkHonda
Summary: Tomorrow Ryan is going to fight for his life, the question is to whom it would belong, Good or Evil? One thing is certain, his heart would only belong to one yellow ranger. RyanXKelsey , PRLR, AU . Now a twoshot, because I felt like it.
1. The Last Dance

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the characters. I own the circumstances and the plot.

**A/N:** This piece was inspired by So Close by Jon McLaughlin. The story is also an AU of PRLR, of course:)

**The Last Dance  
**by DarkHonda aka Tal

It was the last dance, the last song. Tomorrow he would go and fight with a part of himself: The Cobra. No one could tell who would win, evil by turning Ryan to one of his minions once more? Or Good by leading Ryan into the way things should've been? Either way, it was obvious he couldn't carry on being in between the two. He had to make his decision and fight for it.

"When I think about being good, I see your face," he told her before the dance, "I see the positive aura surrounding you, the help you reach for others, the hope you spread, not only to the people of Earth but for me, too." He said quietly, still pondering, weighing every word before pronouncing it, carefully.

"But then, on the other end, I see Diabolico's face. He saved my life, Kelsey, he's been my father for too long. I owe him. I see the creature who celebrated my birthdays with me, who taught me to fight. I know Captain Mitchell is my father, but he gave up on me, he chose Dana." Ryan said clearly.

"Blood is thicker than water," Kelsey murmured from her place on their bed.

"Family doesn't mean much to me now," Ryan sighed, "How can it?" He wondered aloud, pacing in front of Kelsey. He stopped and watched her reaction to his words carefully, her face was frozen, her shoulders – tensed.

He sighed. "I'm not mad at him for choosing Dana," He whispered quietly, his words forming softly in the space between himself and Kelsey. She stared into his eyes gently, almost as if she was hurting his pain.

He went down on his knees in front of her, abruptly, slipping his hand between her own. His ember eyes searched for her eyes, begging hers to understand and accept. She held his hand willingly, her delicate fingers squeezing his palm gently, as an act of support?

"Kelsey, whatever happens, I could never forget you, I would never hurt you." He said morosely, agony feeling his veins instead of warm, human blood.

"If you hurt my friends, you hurt me. If you destroy the city, you hurt me." She said, her voice quivering as tears began to drop from her eyes, staining her cheeks and burning his skin when they fell upon his hand.

"Ryan, I don't want to make this decision for you," she sniffled, "but if you're evil again, there is no way you could avoid hurting me."

And that tore his heart.

He didn't want to hurt her, he didn't want to be the cause of her tears, but apparently – it was his destiny. To hurt the only human being who saw more into him than just a traitor, a lost cause. If she stopped loving him, he knew, then all hope is lost for him and all the goodness that slowly bloomed inside of him would make room for cruelness and hatred.

"Would you love me still, if I were evil?" he asked, careful not to stare into her anguished eyes, not wanting to affect her answer. He stared at the gray floor.

"Yes," she answered, making him raise his eyes to meet hers. "I would still love you, even if you were evil and hurt me endlessly." She sniffled. "But I wouldn't want you, despite however I do love you, Ryan." She admitted.

He clenched his jaw, trying to strain himself at the thought of such a situation where Kelsey wouldn't consciously want him, but love him still. He felt hopeless.

"Kels–"

There was a quick knock on the door and Dana's head popped into the room, she looked embarrassed, her usually pale cheeks reddening at the sight her eyes caught.

"Sorry," She apologized, lowering her eyes, "But everyone are waiting for you to join us." The words quickly left her mouth and the door was softly shut behind her when she left.

"This might be our last time together, our last memory…" Kelsey mumbled and Ryan leaned his head on her thighs, his hand slowly slipping away from between hers. Her hands then started to caress his short, dark blond hair.

"I don't want this to be," he whispered quietly a few moments later. "I hate the thought of not seeing you anymore. Of not touching you. Of not feeling you next to me."

"I don't want to lose you." He heard her voice full of agony.

"I don't want to lose you, too."

"I need you close," She whimpered and Ryan raised his head and stared at her anguish-struck face. He sent his hand to wipe her tears.

"Let's dance tonight, Kelsey. Forget about tomorrow." He said bravely, wanting to forget of the next day as well.

"Please, Ryan…" She begged and he knew she didn't want to share him tonight, but he didn't want her tears to be the only real thing he remembered about her.

"Wipe your tears, Sunshine." He said, making her laugh despite herself. 'Sunshine', wasn't yellow the colour of the sun? And it feet her so well, she was _his_ sunshine, brightening up his life since the first day she walked into them wearing yellow spandex.

"Let's go dancing, I want you to remember me making you happy." He begged and she nodded, biting her bottom lip. He sighed and rose on his feet, offering her his hand. She took it, lacing her fingers with his, as the pair of them left their room.

Turning right in the corridor towards the Ranger Common Room, which was cleared of furniture except for a few chair and a rather small buffet, they already noticed the noise. People were talking animatedly, others laughing and eating. Could they fit in all this _happiness_ when they're so anguished?

"Ryan! Kelsey! I'm so glad you showed up!" Dana rushed their ways, tackling Carter on her way to them. He noticed Kelsey managed a shade of a smile and all he could really do was nodding curtly to his younger sister.

"Could I bring you anything?" Dana asked enthusiastically.

"No, I'm sorry, we came here to dance." Ryan half-smiled at his always-happy sister. She half-froze in her place before grinning widely.

"No problem, Ry! I'll get the DJ," she said and gestured to Chad who was trying to look cool near the stereo, "to put something more… composed." She promised and made her way to Chad.

Ryan couldn't help but smile, looking down at Kelsey that had a real smile decorating her face. He was grateful for Dana's way of taking care of them, not that she knew how important of a day was the next, but still.

As slow, lingering tunes started to fill the air, he was the first to lead his date, his Kelsey, to the improvised dance floor. Naturally, she wrapped her arms around him, slightly leaning against his broad shoulders. He liked that.

Pulling her closer, he sent his arms to embrace her waist, feeling how her warmth still radiated and this time, all over his body. How her breaths tickled the base of his neck and how her arms slowly slipped from his shoulders to wrap around his chest, her head leaned against his heart. Feeling his heart nearly exploding, his heartbeats probably doing one hundred and fifty on a freeway, he wondered whether he would ever feel this way again?

He could feel her heart against him, beating as fast as his while her scent intoxicated his senses. He wanted to be this close forever, to always feel her, but will he?

She would always love him, this was for sure. Yet not being able to _experience_ her love again, missing her racing heartbeats, her scent, her laughter… Was being evil, returning to his father, Diabolico, worth the deprivation of her? He wasn't sure at all. He could live without Diabolico, no matter how important he was in his life, but could he live without Kelsey? He already knew the answer for that.

He would miss Diabolico.

* * *

**A/N:** That shaped out rather well, I daresay. Your opinion?


	2. Running through Dreams

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the characters. I own the circumstances and the plot.

**A/N:** Inspired by Remembering Sunday by All time Low.

**Running through Dreams  
**by DarkHonda aka Tal

When he managed to crawl his way out of the cave, the Cobra creature's dead body on his back, a proof for his victory, he vaguely remembered who he was. The only thing that consumed him was the evil spirits that were now his faithful servants, now he would bring pride to his one true father, Diabolico. He never felt so strong, he was still crawling his way out of the chalky and surprisingly, smoking, shambles of the cave where he had defeated his enemy. The Cobra.

Once he was out of hit range, he pulled himself on his feet lightly, he wasn't harmed, his protective titanium spandex guarded him well, like an old friend. He flung the Cobra's body on one shoulder when he suddenly realized he was being watched; he waited, acting as if he hadn't noticed when his eyes caught a flash of yellow that moved quickly from in between a treetop's branches to a large rock, hiding behind it. He growled at his uninvited guest and threw the Cobra's body on the hard ground, now making his way quickly to that rock, stealthily using his magic to appear behind the rock, behind his guest. A yellow ranger.

He grabbed the ranger's shoulder, barely able to control his fury of this weak intruder, and shook him, hard. Then threw him on the tree where he hid only moments before, he could hear the groan of pain escaping from his mouth. He enjoyed that, watching as the ranger could barely lift himself from the ground, his back against the tree trunk now. The yellow ranger said nothing, not letting out any sign of pain again and he felt it a shame to miss. A lightening struck in the cloud-filled skies, the atmosphere turning electrifying. Flashes of light lit the now darkening area of the cave, soon, rain would begin to pour.

He made his way to the weakened ranger and couldn't help but grin under his impenetrable titanium helmet. He won today, the Cobra and now, the ranger; two victories in one day – a celebration! Diabolico would be pleased. A drizzle has started now, but now even those insignificant droplets of rain could making him turn around, he would destroy the ranger today. It was written in the stars. He grabbed the ranger by his neck, lifting him in the air, his strong fingers closing around the helpless throat with the smallest of efforts, and the ranger has started to choke.

He could hear his gasps for air, he felt the weak arms trying to fight away with his arm, but that ranger had no hope – how could he? He had the worst of luck meeting a newly charged _evil_ titanium ranger. He could already feel the ranger starting to give in, slowly stopping to struggle.

"Ryan…" the ranger gasped, "Ryan, please..."

The voice made him frown, it was delicate, he hadn't expected a ranger to sound so womanly, so weak. His yellow suit now shimmered away and Ryan gave a good glance to the ranger he was holding by the throat, and his eyes widened with horror. It wasn't a male ranger, it was a _female_ ranger who was now struggling on her life. Her face looked so familiar, so close. He withdrew his arm and dropped her to the ground, she was laying there, fighting to breathe and not moving.

Why was she so familiar?

He stared at her, frozen in his place, her body was still struggling for oxygen and she hadn't moved. She looked so helpless and something moved inconveniently inside of him, like he wasn't supposed to hurt her. Like he was supposed to care.  
He bent down, intending on collecting her fragile body in his arms and carrying her to his home, to Diabolico who would make her okay again, for him. But then blasts hit him and he turned around to see four rangers who were storming at him. He could feel their resentment, their concern for their yellow friend. Maybe she was better off with them, but who was she?

He back off and magiced himself invisible, making those imbeciles he was afraid of them. He watched the pink one running for _her_, sitting next to her and feeling her forehead, probably too scared to move her. Then she took _her_ hand in the gloved one.

"Carter! Get the car! She needs the hospital ASAP!" she called, then looked down at her bruised friend. Bruised by his hand…

"Kelsey?" She asked, her gentle voice full of concern. "Kelsey, can you hear me? Please, Kels, squeeze my hand if you can." He couldn't see whether she did squeeze the pink ranger's hand, but then she coughed severely.

"Dana, he's evil. Ryan's evil again." She managed to choke out in agony.

"I know, I know, Honey." Dana said carefully, her gloved hand gently stroking the yellow ranger's forehead and hair.

Determining this was enough, Ryan sparkled away, forgetting the Cobra's dead body and walking straight to his room, to his bed. The lumpy bed has been his since he was six years old, he has literally grown in this bed, in Diabolico's lair. He went straight into bed after he came, evading Diabolico's unsurprised expression, Diabolico just let him be. He was trying to rest, but all he could think about was that yellow ranger. Kelsey.  
Like he was obsessed, or worse – but what could be worse? He closed his eyes, trying to remember if she ever meant anything to him. He knew the pink one did, she was his sister and _that_ was her weakness. She would never kill him, but why didn't the yellow ranger defend herself? Contemplating, he fell to an uneasy sleep, falling into memories.

***

When his eyes opened again, he remembered everything, every glance, every stare, ever kiss and every time they shared a bed. He felt a strong urge to empty his stomach. Kelsey Winslow was the only thing he wanted to save his own life for, and he nearly killed her.  
He wanted to hit himself, he wanted to feel so much pain that it would dull this guilt that filled his veins and made him detest himself. He _purposely_ hurt the only creature he ever loved after promising he wouldn't; he _enjoyed_ her pain and never intended to stop hurting her until after she was already dead.

He closed his eyes, trying to erase those images from his mind, he didn't want to remember them. He didn't want to remember her feeble attempts to release his grip on her throat, her gasping for air and her weakened cry of his name, the way she begged him not to kill her. He sat up on his bed, his elbows on his thighs and his face in his hands.

The only person he could ever love.

How much did he hurt her? Did he kill her? How much damage has he inflicted on her small, delicate frame? Sorrow flowed and surged through the whole of him and he groaned in his mental pain. Being evil had nothing to do with being completely in love with Kelsey, he knew, and he had made a horrible mistake. Would it cost him her life? He didn't know and decided to see for himself. With a small, wind-like _swoosh_ he disappeared from his room and appeared in one of the Aquabase's deserted halls. With the magical help of invisibility, he was making his way through the halls to the Med-Bay.

She was alone in her room, connected to so many tubes and needles that for a moment, he feared even looking at her. He wondered why there was no one here with her, maybe none of them cared enough, an almost obvious situation. They never cared about her, even when he was good and was on their side. He took a step to her bed, his eyes scanning her bruised face, her bluish shade of her throat where he had held her like a brutal animal. She moaned so quietly suddenly, that he thought he was imagining it, but he wasn't, because a moment later she opened her eyes and he discovered just how much they've changed. They've turned hallow, almost cold and the waves of self-despise washed him again, freezing him in place.

Her expression told him everything; she was in pain, not so much physical as a mental one. That he inflicted, of course. As if it wasn't enough that he nearly broke her body. He could see the betrayal written all over her features, and he couldn't blame her. Had he known there was a chance to forget her, he would have let himself die by the hands of the Cobra tattoo, rather than risk his memories of her. She had to know he didn't mean it to be like this…

"Ryan…" She mumbled and tears made their way from the corners of her eyes to her cheeks. Like she knew he was there, like she could feel him, but he knew she couldn't. It was his memory that hurt her, nothing else. For a moment, he wished she would hate him – it would be so much easier if she hated him, but then selfishness took over and he was glad that she loved him. He turned to leave, this was surely enough for one day, for one lifetime. He wouldn't bother her ever again, he would kill her friends, but he wouldn't touch her. Never again.

While in deep thought, he accidentally hit a random chair that was standing across the room, causing her eyes to sharpen focus.

"Who's there?" she asked in a weak voice, trying to straighten herself on the bed. He said nothing.

"Ry– Ryan?" She atuttered, her breath hitched, he glanced at her in silence, and her eyes were filled with emotion in a moment, searching the invisible.

"I'm not mad at you," her voice quivered, "you stopped." She stated and he sighed silently. So what if he stopped? It didn't change the fact he enjoyed hurting her.

"Can I see you? Please, Ryan, I feel like I haven't seen you for years." She whispered and he clicked his fingers, making himself visible again, standing as far as he could from her bed. Her eyes raked all over him, as if she has been thirsty all of this time and he was water.

"I couldn't remember." Was the only thing he said, knowing it's not an excuse. He regretted saying it because Kelsey's face filled with renewed tears. He felt guilty again.

"It's okay, I don't – I don't blame you," She said quietly. "We knew this could happen and I should've been prepared. I couldn't just let you do this alone, I didn't want to leave you, so I followed you. I'm sorry, you must be so mad at me now." She admitted and he wanted to laugh, he should be mad _with her_? She was his guardian angel and she wanted to guard him even in the pit of hell. It was _him_ who hurt _her_.

"Don't talk, it weakens you. I'll do what I can." He found himself saying as he took a few steps toward her, now standing near her bed. He gently stroked her bruised face and neck, wherever his fingers touched they left a trail of healthier skin. His insides tingled from the touch with her skin, but he tried to control his feelings, there were things that someone so evil _had_ to ignore.

"Thanks, it feels better," she smiled at him when her face was fully healed. His heart warmed when he saw her smile, he was proud of himself and it took him a moment to remember that he was the one putting her in that bed in the first place. His face fell.

"What… more?" He couldn't ask her how much exactly has hurt her.

"Three vertebras in my middle back went out of place, I can't move." She said bravely and bit her bottom lip, as if trying to hurt him less. He nodded and placed his hands above her abdomen for a minute, knowing the heat of his hands was now moving towards her injury. Another minute and she was already pulling off the needles and tubes that were attached to her and jumped on her feet in front of him. She stared at him, a smile decorated her lips.

He felt un-evilly embarrassed when her eyes stared at him like that; as if she just unlocked the greatest treasure, but he was no treasure, he was a monster. What he's done to her… that was unforgivable. How could she even look at him? He turned away from her, thinking of returning to his old-new home with Diabolico, but her hand touched his and he froze, looking at their joint hands.

"Kelsey…" He said tiredly, couldn't she see how big of a risk he was to her? She hugged him then, launching herself on him, her arms surrounding him as much as her smaller form allowed her. He tensed for a moment, not understanding her actions. Didn't she say, and only yesterday, that when he is evil she wouldn't want him?

"I love you, Ryan, I'm sorry," She apologized and he was confused, why would she be apologizing?

"You have nothing to apologize for," he said, touching her chin gently, "I hurt you, I betrayed your trust. There is no excuse for this, I'm such a monster to you."

"_I'm_ the one who should be sorry, I told you that I wouldn't want you when you're evil," she said, repeating those words from only last night, when he was good, "but I was wrong. I want you, Ryan." She said softly, almost begging.

He felt himself nearly joyous at her words, but it wasn't the way things should've been for her. She shouldn't want him, she shouldn't love him. Why couldn't she see him for the evil he truly was? Why did she have to make things so much harder?

"I don't want to lose you." She repeated her words from last night.

"I don't want to lose you, too," he paused, sober, "but I don't want to hurt you and I'm scared of doing just that."

"I forgive you," She whispered, her face buried in his chest, "I'll forgive you every time, I need you." She was crying again, her tears staining his black shirt.

He knew he needed her, too. She was the reason he went down to that cave intending on refusing Diabolico's ways, but he knew that good wasn't as strong as evil. He could only take care of her and protect her as evil, and that was the way he has chosen. If she accepted him evil… he should extend the same courtesy to her, they were equals.

"Kelsey, it's not going to be easy," he said, testing her, she looked up to his face and nodded. "Are you sure you're up to it?" He asked.

"Yes. Please, Ryan…"

And he couldn't refuse her.

* * *

**A/N:** guess what, I _did_ feel like it!


End file.
